


Ask Box Fic #7

by SaSaCo



Series: Ask Box Fics Archive [7]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From sasaco-fics Blog, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-cest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSaCo/pseuds/SaSaCo
Summary: “Brad just stands to the side, watching the singer that he’s more familiar with and the other Adam locked in a half-way passionate kiss.“ Written by anonymous.*Saved and posted to Ao3 as an archival piece. SaSaCo is not the writer. If you are the writer and would like this piece removed, please comment here or send us a message on Tumblr at sasaco-fics.





	Ask Box Fic #7

The younger man kisses Adam, lips unsure and slow and hesitant. Adam cringes at the taste of alcohol and cigarettes on his younger self’s lips, but there’s something so strange about the other’s touch. Something so familiar but a little different. It’s like kissing your mirror image, but everything’s a little out of phase. The memories of what’s happening come only half a second before it happens, and it’s the strangest thing.

Brad just stands to the side, watching the singer that he’s more familiar with and the other Adam locked in a half-way passionate kiss. The Adam, who still smells of urban decay that had saturated every single place they’ve played when they were younger, is gripping the other’s dye-black hair. And the kiss is deep, it’s slow. Then, the older Adam whimpers and the younger one just goes fucking insane. He grips Adam and pulls him closer, and now they’re practically wrapped around each other. It looks like there’s not enough room to even breath. The younger Adam moans into the kiss as the older grinds his hips against the other’s.

Soon, they’re thrusting against each other and fucking moaning into the kisses and going at each other’s necks and every place that Brad had taken so long to discover, the younger Adam just instinctively knows and that’s one pang of jealousy that Brad thought he’d never fucking feel.

They break away from the kiss and the younger Adam groans as he fumbles with the buttons on the older man’s shirt. Brad just smirks and takes the opportunity to sneak up on the younger Adam and pull his shirt off. In response, the younger just groans in frustration and pulls his shirt off as fast as he can before going back to trying to get the older disrobed. Brad pushes him again once more and just rips off the older Adam’s shirt, which earns him a glare from both Adams. He has to laugh at that, but soon the bassist preoccupies himself with looking at both of them and taking in just how fucking good they look. When younger Adam attaches himself to his future self again, Brad positions himself behind the older Adam and practically attacks his neck.

And soon the younger is trailing his hands across the plains of the other Adam’s chest and Brad’s holding Adam’s hips firmly. Not so much to restrain his movement but to show some kind of authority. And it seems to be working because the older has got his head leaned on his younger self’s shoulders, muttering and whispering and biting at the shoulder to muffle his moans.


End file.
